A wall in between
by Eternalfantasyfan
Summary: Only the first transformers movie happened and it went differently than expected. How will the council species and associate species react to the strange humans and the automatic organic robots and that are very protective of the humans? Well one thing is sure, no matter how close humans will get to other species there will always be a wall between them over the cybertonians.


Author's note noticed that no one else has written one where cybertronians and humans meet the council species so I decided to give it a try. Warning some AU and cybertronian cussing and maybe little humour if it isn't too awkward. Sorry for any misspelling, I'm from Finland so English is not my native language. I own nothing, if I did Jazz would have lived :'(

...

Chapter 1-Timeline

2007: an autobot team go to earth to get the cube to restore their planet but a decepticon team follows to get the cube to create a bigger army and wipe out organics and started trying to kill eachother. Humans, growing tired of that their world being used as a warzone (Jazz: It was only two times! Will: It was technically three. Jazz: whatever.) with the help of a team that survived the Qatar attack that consisted of captain Will Lennox his second in command Robert Epps, sergeant Donnelly and Jorgue Figuero a.k.a Fig and civilians Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes manage to start peace talks, people both human and cybertronian joke about that it's the first time someone stops a war by yelling.

2008-2009: Peace has been achieved and the factions are no more and the species is united again thanks to the help of humans. By doing so humans earned the gratitude of autobots for helping them achieve peace and the grudging respect of decepticons for not being afraid of going violent when discussions seemed to escalate to yelling, fist fight or weapon using *coughIronhideandStarscreamcough* ( the cybertronians will forever remember that you don't mess with human females, especially those with frying pans or wrenches, especially big ones. The cons and bots present had no idea humans could lift wrenches designed for cybertonians and use it as Bo staves or spears). A few weeks later some surviving autobots named the Arcees three with the same name and altform and gender, the terror twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Mirage and the idiot twins Skids and Mudflap comes to Earth and are gobsmacked that some squishies (I'm really surprised if you don't know which mechs are saying this tip: it's four) managed to create peace with the factions. This earned them six weeks of paintballs shot at them wrenches thrown at them by humans (they were surprised and a little scared over the fact that someone else other than Ratchet did that), getting hit by frying pans and waking up from recharge to find some parts missing and the rest redecorated courtesy of every human who knew how vehicles work. Two months later humans and cybertronians discovers several decepticons that has resided on Earth in search of the Matrix of leadership and with the humans help they find it and learn that you don't find the matrix, it is earned and it reacted to Will Lennox who has been unofficially been partnered to the autobot weapon specialist Ironhide who has grown fond of Will's family and to Sam Witwicky who partnered with Bumblebee with and of course to autobot leader Optimus Prime and surprisingly (at least to cybertronians we have seen Megsie's good side since the peace talks) Megatron (the cybertronians had nearly a collective spark attacks while humans cracked up and teased the warlord). A month later cybertronians exploring the Milky Way system finds an old autobot warship from the beginning of the war. Inside resided Ultra Magnus and hundreds of space pillars to create a space bridge which made the cybertronians on Earth very happy, because they had grown very fond of earth and the beings both sentinent and non-sentinent that resided there and yes this includes the ex-cons and didn't want leave hence the long stay. Before the activation of Ultra Magnus, Megatron told Optimus of the plan to save Cybetron without the cube he and Magnus had before he disappeared which was to find a world with with plenty of sentinent organics transport cybertron there and enslave the organics to get enough workforce to rebuild it by hand, because even though Ultra Magnus respected all sentinent beings he thought that cybertronians being of mostly metal were superior to organics. Because of that it was decided to not let Ultra Magnus out of the base where they took him until he accepted that humans did something in about two years in what he tried for at least a thousand human years.

2010: Ultra Magnus accept and fully respect organics, at least the human ones and the construction of the space bridge begins. Cybertronians had long despaired over the fact that humans are a short lived species and they would one lose their human partners has now decided to offer them medical instruments that will ensure that the humans will live just as long as they do, humanity accepts and now the scientists of both species starts to find a way to fast travel in space without the use of space bridge because even though humans now are going to live for thousands of years now humans are used to do things fast, if they wanted to go somewhere or do something it had to be fast they just didn't have the patience and to create a space bridge you would have to travel to the location you want to raise a space bridge and set the pillars. The most groundbreaking scientists here are Tony Stark and his partner Wheeljack who arrived a year go with an mini bot named Wheelie. Humans also start learning cybertronian and even though it'sBhard many people enjoy learning it and the first ones loved the looks on the cybertronians faces when they spoke in stilted but still understandable cybertronian.

2012: Cybertronians tells the humans that they found something on Mars and they go to investigate. They found ancient buildings from a species known as protheans and some weird element dubbed element zero. The things they translate tells them that it's used in ships but cybertronians and humans decides to forget about it because they don't want to mess with something they know nothing about.

2013: The space bridge is completed and several cybertronians nearly kills themselves because they couldn't wait to tell their surviving friends and family that the war was over with the help of an organic species and to revive the offlined ones with the allspark, but not before attending Sam Witwicky's and Mikaela Banes small wedding. It caused quite a commotion when the other cybertronians still on their home planet saw what they thought to be 'cons and bots talk and laugh together and even more to find that one of the arcees that was blue and for some reason was balancing on a wheel when last time they saw her she had legs, was sparkmated with a con named Bonecrusher. They were quite disbelieving at the beginning but agreed to go to Earth and check things. The double twins warned them not insult the humans 'cuz even though they helped out a lot they were not afraid to make your life a living pit if you made them mad.

2015: Human nations become one.

2016: Humans and cybertronians have been fully synchronized to each others culture and adapted public buildings like cafés, courthouses, police stations etc. so it will be comfortable for everyone both on Cybertron and Earth, and now everyone has some sort of partner with cybertronians having human partners and humans cybernetic partners from the size of their hands to one head taller than Optimus. They now have a united government and flag and the space ships will be designed for both species, so two species as one. Next issue starts when it's time create a united army but cybertronians don't want humans to be on the frontline(humans:overprotective glitches), so humans suggests a proving ground, if humans win the cybertronians have to take military training with humans and let the humans work with them no matter what the situationist, but if humans lose they would back off from hounding the cybertronians. Humans win like, no contest. The ships are completed and will be taken out for tests next year.

2017: Radars find something near Pluto.

...

Author's note whew finally done. Anyway thanks for reading and please review but please remember I'm new so be gentle or I will send you dreams of hundreds of cute animals giving you the kicked puppy look.


End file.
